


only a month we've been apart, you look happier

by angstypupper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Capsicle, M/M, Nightmares, aighhht, angsty, characterstudy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstypupper/pseuds/angstypupper
Summary: cap has nightmares, tony isnt there to hold him





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends, i love ed sheeran's new album & i was listening to happier when i wrote this so lmao hit up ed

Steve Rogers was a strong man. He was polished and sturdy, his conscience was clear, and there was not a hair out of place. He was the epitome of trust, patriotism, goodness, and honesty. To the public, Steve Rogers was nothing but perfect. Sure, there were haters, those who were against "superheroes" but they couldn't deny that the Captain's moral compass was almost impeccable.

But that wasn't what Steve thought. Nope, not even a bit. He was haunted by mistakes, by the people he'd killed. Bucky had tried consoling him, telling him that they were bad people but Steve disagreed. They were still people. They had lives. Maybe they had a daughter they read to every night, or a son they played football with in the backyard. Maybe they had a lover to go home to, or one to greet from work everyday. 

Steve couldn't sleep anymore. All he did was toss and turn in his little apartment, not receiving calls anymore. Sometimes he thought of Peggy, but she wasn't around anymore. He thought of them dancing, but it just made him even more upset. 

Then, more often, he would think about Tony Stark. About those light chocolate eyes, that signature smirk he always wore, the indifferent mask he wore around those he didn't know. But Steve knew better. Steve knew that Tony was a hurting boy. Steve knew that Tony was lost and needed someone to hold him. 

Steve knew.

Because Steve was exactly the same. And as much as Steve wanted to reject it, Steve needed Tony. Tony understood him.

Steve wanted to tell Tony about his recurring nightmares, about how he dreamt of the men he killed coming back to life for revenge. He had nightmares of the families of those he'd hurt, maybe they were working for the bad guys because they didn't have a choice. 

Steve would lie on his bed for hours, making up families for the people he'd killed, scaring even himself. Sometimes he was angry at himself for feeling so bad about himself when Tony must be hurting so much more. Other times he was angry at himself for making Tony leave him. One thing was for certain, Steve was angry and sad. A little combination of both, with a sprinkle of fear. 

And right now, all Steve needed was Tony. For Tony to rub his back and stop him from attempting to get drunk (not that he could), and tell him it'll be okay. 

Tonight, as Steve was dozing off, he thought of Tony and if he was there with him.

"What's wrong?" Tony would ask, worry taking over his features.

Tony would bring him badly made soup, and Steve would drink it anyway, because Tony had made it, and he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'm fine." Steve would say tiredly, waving him off, but Tony knows better and will bring him a cup of tea.

He'll make Steve drink it, then curl up next to him, holding him till morning comes, fighting the nightmares away.

And if Steve wakes up from a nightmare, Tony would calm him down and whisper sweet nothings, maybe give him sweet kisses on his forehead.

Steve will drift off to sleep yet again, Tony's arc reactor warming his back. 

He doesn't think of the way his heart will break tomorrow morning, when he realises Tony isn't there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi aGAIN HOPE YOU LIKED IT, please comment constructive criticism it'd be much appreciated :))) and check out my riverdale fic :)


End file.
